Isla digimon del drama IDDD
by Alonzo13
Summary: Los chicos de digimon luchando por consegir 50mil dolares quien ganara. Siempre quize escribir sobre esto
1. Chapter 1

**Ola lectores se que prometi terminar mi 1º fic pero este ya lo tenia en la cabeza y no lo podia completar asi q leanlo please**

**PS: digimon le pertenece a los japonese y isla del drama a los canadienses**

Cap. 1: La bienvenida

_Ahhhhhhh-dice Cris- Okinawua una hermosa isla en medio del mar japonés llena de la hermosa naturalesa y de paz y tranquilidad- pero cambia te voz- hasta ahora xq voy ha traer a 22 chicos para que luchen para conseguir 50 mil dólares, aunque creo que ya habiendo peleado contra la maldad no será un gran problema-suena la música- AQUIE EN LA "ISLA DIGMON DEL DRAMA"

"MUSICA DEL OPENING" (XD NO LA VOY HA ESCRIBIR BUSQUENLA)

Y ençmpieza a llegar los votes y con ellos los concursantes y cris les da la bienvenida

_Aqui viene en primero- dice viendo bajar al 1º concursante-Taichi amigo q cuentas

_Si aja cuando me das los 50mil

_Bueno creo q para hacerlo tendrás q pasar sobre mi-dice el rubio mayor

_A Yamato- dice cris- bienvenido

_Si aja luego me das los 50 mil

_Diras mis 50mil

_Si aja-dicen yéndose los 2

_Bueno aquí llegan Takato y Takuya- dice cris dándole la bienvenida a los 2

_Takuya, señor, podría ser mi modelo a seguir quiero ser tan valiente como usted-dice takato

_Si amiguito-dice el antes mencionado- lo q sea por mis fans

_Si y quiero q me enseña a ser todo un az con las chicas

_Ahhhhhhhhhh-dice el chico sorprendido- paso a paso joven pupilo

_Si maestro

_Bueno aunque sea pudieron decir ola-dice cris enojado-Aquí viene-dice sin ganas Kouji y Kouichi

_Hermano que tal si 1º vamos a instalarnos- dice Kouji

_Buena idea hermano- responde el otro

_Gracias hermano

_Por lo menos me pagan lo suficiente-dice leyendo su papelito- aquí llegan TK y Ken

_Ola cris un placer conocerte-dicen los 2 a la vez muy cortésmente-habíamos escuchado mucho de ti pero nunca pensamos q serias…. Más bajito q en la tele

_Gracias ….supongo-dice cris- bueno vayan a ubicarse q ya vienen Yolei y Kari

_Ken- dice yolei saltando del vote asía el chico

_TK- dice Kari copiando a su amiga

_Bueno eso fue raro-dice cris-Y como ya me canse de hablar q vengan los siguientes 12 mientras tomo un descanso

Un descanso mas tarde

_Bueno ya volvi y parce q ya llegaron Sora, Izzy, Jyou , Daivis , Henry, Rika y Yuri- dice cris- y aquí llega mimi

_Este tu te llevaras mi malets xq sino te demando

_Le daría 1 dia max-dice cris- Aqui llega Zoe

_Ola a todos- dice la chica a lo q todos se quedan boquia habiertos

_No esta nada mal-dice cris a lo q todos los chicos asienten con la cabeza-bueno aquí viene cody

_Ola cris como estas- dice cody caminando como una estrella de rock- parece que las chicas ya llegaron nada mal no

_Si aja claro-dice cris-bueno aquie esta JP

_Ola a todos soy JP- dice dándole la mano a Rika- quieres ser mi amiga

_Ola J….. OMG-dice la chica a lo que llega el ultimo concursante Ryo

_Ryo amigo como estas- dice cris

_Bien cris gracias

_Bueno esos son todos y como ya están todos aquí están la lista de equipos pongase a mi derecha cuando los llame

_Kari, TK, Takato, Takuya, JP, Henry, Ken, Yolei, Jyou, Rika y Ryo; ustedes son los seadramons asesinos

_Y los dema, Sora, Tai, Davis, Juri, Matt, Zoe, Mimi, Kouji, Koichi, Izzy y cody; son los shoutmons gritones

_bueno -dice cris- los seadramons ocuparan la cabaña de la izquierda y los shoutmons la de la derecha, habrá un desafio x dia y cada 5 dias uno por recompesa, el equipo perdedor mandara a uno de sus integrantes a casa, el cual subirá al whalmon de la desonra y jamás volverá, entendido Ok- alguna pregunta- entonces todos levantan su mano- ninguna genial el desafio inicia en 30 mins

**Si quiesas salio algo corto como sea dejen reviews**


	2. La reorganizacion,carrera haciael portal

Hola a todos perdon por la demora pero es que tuve que volver ha organizar mis ideas y todo eso pero espero que todo este como lo esten esperando

Ademas que les digo esto: YO SE QUE TU ESTAS LEYENDO ESTO, SI TE HABLO A TI, ESCUCHA MAS TE VALE QUE ME DEJES UN REVIEW O DE NUEVO ME "DEMORO" EN ACTUALIZAR, CAPICHII

Y dejando eso disfruten el cap

* * *

Cap.2: La reorganización, carrera hacia el portal.

Después de descansar exactamente 2 min. Los campistas escuchan el altoparlante sonado y dándoles un mensaje

_Hola a todos les habla Cris, les informo que todos los campistas deben reunirse en la entrada del bosque para comenzar el 1º desafío, en exactamente ahora- termina el mensaje pero nadie se mueve-¡HE DICHO AHORRA MUEVANSE HOLGASANES!- acto seguido todos corren hacia el bosque

Ya en la entrada con los 22 campistas reunido, Cris se propone contarles de que trata el desafío y de las nuevas noticias

_Escuchen el programa ha recibido una donación de un nuevo patrocinante por lo que alcazamos el dinero suficiente para trasladar el campamento a la digimundo en la isla file, y todos estamos felices por eso- dice con una sonrisa y en un gran cartel dice sonrían y todos los campistas sonríen- sin embargo no tenemos suficiente espacio para todos ustedes por lo que 4 de ustedes serán eliminados- y todos ponen cara de preucupacion- por eso iniciaremos con el 1º desafío que consiste en una carrera hacia el portal- a lo que todos quedan con una cara de WHAT?- me explico es simple deberán crusar el bosque y al salir verán un claro donde hay 18 tarjetas con el símbolo del programa "D3I" cuando las toquen serán trasportados al digimundo y como no somos muy malos les daremos una ayuda, ¡SALGAN DIGIMONS!- en eso salen los compañeros de todos los chicos, bueno los q tienen compañeros si me entiendes, y hubo una reunión emotiva y eso, pero contarla no viene a lugar- bien van a tener la ayuda de sus compañeros para atravesar el bosque- a lo que todos quedan super felices- SIN EMBARGO- y todos se ponen tristes- Hemos escondido sus dispositivos por todo el bosque asi que no podrán hacerlos evolucionar y en su nivel rookie no creo que les sean de mucha ayuda, asi q buena suerte.

Entonces todos los chicos y sus compañeros se fueron corriendo hacia el bosque para buscar sus dispositivos y tratar de pasar el desafío

Dado por falta de tiempo y recuersos creativos para contar las conversación y momentos emotivos y de acción que pudan encontrar, los resumiré.

El 1º en encontrar los digivices fue Ryo, el cual gracias ha su gran entrenamiento en supervivencia no le fue difícil encontrar los dispositivos, encontró su D-arc y 2 D-3 pero no estaba seguro de quien eran asi que les mando un mensaje a todos, ya que el chico es muy buena gente y siempre vela por el bien de los demás, diciendo que encontró 2 D-3 uno azul y uno medio negro y que les digieran donde estaban para ir ha buscarlos, a los 2 min resivio un mensaje de Davis y Ken, diciendo que eran sus dispositivos y que se encontraban en el otro lado del rio. Entonces Ryo va ha buscarlos para entregarles sus dispositivos, pero para llegar rápido decide ir al mega nivel

_Monodramon, listo- dice el "digital survivor"

_Si Ryo- responde el digimon

_Ok entonces- dice sacando su carta-

Monodramon Bio-emerge shinka

_Justimon

Entonces el gran Justimon se va corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Davis y Ken y les entregan sus D-3, sin embargo después de haber digievolucionado al mega nivel después de mucho tiempo, monodramon se queda sin energias y vuelve a su etapa de Hopmon, entonces Ryo aparece y los chicos se proponen a darle las gracias cuando el se da cuenta de algo

_Veemon eres tu- dice Ryo

_Oh Ryo eres tu no lo puedo creer- dice el digimon abrasando a su tamer

_Que es esto- pregunta Davis

_Davis el es Ryo- dice Ken- yo recorri el digimundo por 1º vez junto a él, él fue el 1º compañero de veemon

_Si pero no te preucupes que ahorra es tu compañero- dice ryo al ver que el autoestima de Davis estaba por el suelo

_Bueno como sea- dice el google boy- hay que ir al portal

_Si- dice Ken

_Listos- dicesn los 2 al unisono

Veemon shinka ExVeemon

Stingomon shinka Stingmon

ExVeemon

Stingmon

DNA shinka: Paildramon

Mega shinka: Imperialdramon

_Si- dijeron los compañeros de los chicos- ahorra hay que ir al portal, sube ryo

_Ok

Entonces todos en el lomo de imperialdramon cruzaron el bosque en un trix y llegaron a la loma descrita. Al aterizar imperialdramon se divide y vuelven a leaftmon y chibomon, entonces los chicos con digimons en brazos, cogieron las tarjetas y lueron teletransportados al digimundo donde se encuentran con cris el cual les dice

_Felicidades son los 1º en llegar y serán los integrantes del 1º equipo, en hora buena

_Gracias

Al otro lado del boque Izzy Y TK encuentran sus dispositivos y el de Kari y Yolei mandándoles un mensaje de su ubicacion actual. Entonces después de ver que las chicas se acercaban decidieron de una vez ir hacia la loma en lomos de MegaKabuterimon y MagnaAngemon repectivamente , ya ha unos metros de haber despegado vieron con silpymon con sus respetivas compañeras a lomos volaban hacia la loma, entonces ellos aterisan y sus compañeros vuelven a su modo de entrenamiento, motimon y tokomon repectivamente, cuando ven que una chica digimon llega detrás de ellos, entonces al aterisar se divide en un digimon en etapa entrenamiento y Rika, la cual toma una tarjeta y es teletrasportada, entonces los chicos hacen lo mismo y son telentransportados ala isla file, donde cris les dice:

_Hola, muy bien son los 5º y 6º en llegar ala isla, asi que son parte del primer equipo, junto a esos de ahí- dice señalando los que ya habían llegado- Felicidades a todos- ahora dirijiendose a todos juntos- me es un placer decirlos que son el equipo 1

Entonces llegan Kari y Yolei con salamon y pururumon en brazos y luego de ver a TK y Ken repetivamente, dicen al unisono

_Hola chicos ya llegamos-dicen corriendo hacia ellos cuando son paradas por cris

_Lo siento chicas, pero Ken y TK son parte del equipo 1, y ustedes por llegar en 7º y 8º lugar serán parte del equipo 2 junto con esas que acaban de llegar- dice señalando a sora y mimi que acababan de llegar junto con su yocomon y tanemon en brazos entonces cris se dirige a ella- Hola, son las 9º y 10º en llegar y serán parte del equipo 2.

Mientras tanto en el bosque, Juri se había golpeado la cabeza y estaba inconciente y leomon se había quedado sin energias y volvió a su etapa de entrenamiento, cuando aparece Gallantmon y al verla la recoge con cuidado y la lleva hacia la loma, mientras tanto en la mente del Takato:

_XD SOY UN HEROE, SOY UN HEROE, SOY UN HEROE, SOY UN HEROE, SOY UN HEROE, SOY UN HEROE, SOY UN HEROE, SOY UN HEROE, SOY UN HEROE, SOY UN HEROE, SOY UN HEROE, SOY UN HEROE, SOY UN HEROE, SOY UN HEROE, SOY UN HEROE, SOY UN HEROE, SOY UN HEROE, SOY UN HEROE, SOY UN HEROE, SOY UN HEROE, SOY UN HEROE, SOY UN HEROE, SOY UN HEROE, SOY UN HEROE, SOY UN HEROE, SOY UN HEROE, SOY UN HEROE, SOY UN HEROE, SOY UN HEROE.

_Takato creo que deberías saber que

_Caya guilmon no te metas en mis pensamientos

De nuevo en la realidad a Guilmon se le acabo la energía y se desfusiona en medio del aire, entonces todos caen al piso, lo que le sirve a Juri para despertar y agradecerle a Takato y a Gigimon por haberla traido a la loma, entonces ella coge una tarjeta y es teletransportada, acto seguido Takato hace lo mismo y al llegar cris le dice:

_Hola eres el 12º en llegar y seras parte del equipo 2 junto a ellas- dice señalando a las chicas- yo de ti tendría cuidado y no las retaria.

_OK….?

_Ok es hora de un descanso, pero al volver tendrán mas de "D3I"

….

….

…

…

…

…

…

15 mins después

Los mas sensatos de los campistas, osea Henry, Joe y Cody, ya habían llegado y con sus digimon en entrenamiento en brazos, a excepción de cody que lo tenia en nivel bebe, eran lo que por ahora es el equipo 3, cuando llega JP, el cual había encontrado su dispositivo y había venido volando, recibía la bienvenida de cris

_Felicidades a vos, sos el 16º en llegar, por lo que solo quedan 2 sitios libres. ¡¿Para quienes serán?

Mientras tanto en una cueva del bosque se encontraba el dispositivo de Kouichi, sin embargo su dispositivo, tras un error suyo, había caído a un abismo y se había perdido, dejándolo al chico fuera del juego. Y Zoe había encontrado su dispositivo, pero este se le cae a un geiser y es lanzado por los aires hasta china y lo pierde, quedando también fuera de la competencia.

Pero la cosa que nadie se esperaba era que los 2 que había logrado el máximo poder en sus equipos se encontraron a la vez su dispositivos y luego de un mensaje por altavoz de cris que les decía que solo había 2 sitios, entonces los 2 se preparon para "LA GRAN CARRERA HACIA EL PORTAL"

Agumon warp shinka: Wargreymon

Gabumon warp shinka: MetalGarurumon

Doble SPIRIT shinka: Aldamon

Doble SPIRIT sinka: Beowolfmon

Entonces inicia la carrera hacia el portal, por momentos los digimons de la amistad y el valor iban ganando y lugo la fusiones con los DIGISPIRIT

Y claro que volaban ataque por el aire, una fuerza gea por ahí, un cañon por aya, una energía solar por apaya, y un cazador nocturno a por caua, pero nadie se redia por conseguir el cupo.

Entonces Matt y Tai tienen una idea, les piden a su compañeros que los lanzen hacia la loma, lo cual ellos hacen y al no tener a los chicos en espaldas su velocidad aumenta y logran tomar ventaja. Entonces los chicos aterrizan al último momento en la loma y toman las tarjetas en lo que ellos y sus compañeros son tele transportados hacia el digimundo donde cris los recibe mientras ellos recogían a koromon y stunomon

_En hora buena a vos, son los últimos en llegar y serán parte a del equipo 3- entonces se dirige a todos- vos sos los que van ha participar en la competencia por el gran premio, los otros se iran a casa. Estoy muy feliz por vosotros y por eso les voy ha dejar elegir sus nombres de equipos, pensadlos y decidme, tenes 2 mins.

_ (Cuchicheo inaudible)

_ (Cuchicheo inaudible)

_Ok- toma palabra el equipo 1- nuestro eqipo será:

Equipo: "Los grandes soñadores"

_OK equipo "los grandes soñadores"- dice cris apuntando- ustedes son compuestos por Ryo, Davis, Ken, Rika, Izzy y TK

_ (Cuchicheo inaudible)

_ (Cuchicheo inaudible)

_Ok- toma la palabra el equipo 2 – nuestro equipo será:

Equipo: "Las chicas mandan"

_OK equipo " las chicas mandan"- dice cris apuntando- ustedes son compuestos por Kari, Yolei, Sora, Mimi, Juri y Takato

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

_ Y ya habes decidido- pregunta cris

_ Bueno?- dice el equipo uno- nosotros nos llamaremos….

* * *

Que bien que os aya gustado estoy seguro de eso

Y como que les digo q dado q tenia muchos personajes se me complicaba, por eso elimine 4 de 1 XD

y Sobre los nombres de los equipos los puse de: 1º Los grandes soñadores, del opening de digimon tamers The Biggest Dreamer; 2º Las chicas mandan, de Girl's festival pero la varie un poco

Y sobre el 3º equipo no se me ocuria, asi que les doy 48 horas para que me den sus nombres de equipo para el 3º equipo

ok osea os digo que dejes reviews

Y por si hay alguien interesado sobre mi otro fic, informo que los actualizare el lunes en mi cumple, y dependiendo mi inspiracion puede ser el cap final

ok

XD

Bye


End file.
